The Encounter
by MrBadMediaKarma
Summary: Logan moves to LA where he works as a waiter in a swanky restaurant frequented by famous people even though he's not into the Hollywood scene. Everything changes when he has an encounter with someone that will change his life forever. Kogan/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**The Encounter**

Chapter 1

* * *

I should probably explain a little about myself. My names Logan. I'm 19 years old and just moved to Los Angeles where I managed to get a job as a waiter in a swanky, outdoor restaurant. It seemed to be a popular with celebrities.

My friend, Ashley, who also works at the restaurant, gets star struck very easily and whenever she comes back to the kitchen with a shocked look on her face, I know someone famous just stopped by for a bite. I, on the other hand, am not so easily impressed. I don't really fall for the "Hollywood" scene. Yeah, I like movies just like everyone else but I go for the more Independent films and not these big budget movies. Plus, from the short time that I have been here, I've waited on some big names and they've always turned out to be assholes.

That was until I had an encounter that would change my life forever. Here's how everything went down...

Logan's POV:

"God damn it!" I yelled out at myself after burning my finger on a hot plate.

"Hey, Logan! Better get those damn plates out before they get cold!" My boss, Mr. Shingle called to me. Pointing his thick index finger at the hot plate that had just burned my skin.

"Yes, Mr. Shingle. I'm taking them now." I placed a small towel from my waist apron pockets under the hot plate and picked it up. After placing it on a round tray, I walked out from the kitchen and into the dining area. I came to the table of a man and woman.

"Finally!" The man said in a irritated tone of voice. "We've been sitting here, waiting for hours."

"I doubt it." I thought. "I'm deeply sorry sir. That's my fault."

"You got that right." The man replied. His tone lowered. I gave them their plates and returned to the kitchen. "Asshole." I whispered to myself as I walked away. Luckily he didn't hear me.

Ashley was seated at the small table used during our lunch break. She was playing solitaire with a old deck of cards. Her hand holding a card and scanning it over the others.

"Hey." I said taking a seat. "No customers?" "Nope." She said, never taking her eyes away from the cards. "You?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the guy at the table I was waiting on was a total douche. I'm over this."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." I love Ashley. Usually when people call me "babe" or "honey" I feel uncomfortable but not when Ashley says it. She could call me a cum bunny and I'd still love her with the same amount of love.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, what time are you getting off today?" I asked.

"Um, at 7:30 why?"

"Well I don't know. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Again?" She asked. "We were just out last night."

"I know but I have nothing else to do besides feed Sargent." Sargents my cocker spaniel. He's adorable.

"I'm sorry, babe but I can't." Ashley replied.

"Logan! Where the hell are you? We got new arrivals!" Mr. Shingle called out.

"Fuck." I whispered. "Be right back." I got up and left Ashley to her card game.

I picked up to menus and placed them under my arm then walked outside to the front booth.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked the man and his friend who were waiting.  
"Hi, we have reservations for two under Michael Howard." The man with the thick sunglasses said. I scanned through the reservation book and found them. Howard, party of two.

"This way, sir."

I looked behind the man who I thought to be Michael and noticed his friend facing towards me. He was also wearing dark sunglasses. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the people behind me. I led the two to an empty table right outside on the front patio and place a menu in front of the chairs. Michael and his friend sat down and looked through the menu.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" I asked and got my order pad and pencil ready.

"Um, ill take a coke." Michael said. "Okay." I wrote down his order. "And you sir?" I asked the man with the sunglasses.

"You can call me Kendall." He looked up and smiled then took the sunglasses of. I was taken back by his insanely green eyes. They were big and hypnotic. I could stare at them for ages.

"Okay, Mr. Kendall." I mumbled. "No, just Kendall." Kendall smiled.

"Sorry Kendall. What will you have?"

"Can I just get a mineral water?"

"Sure. Ill be right back to take your order."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

I walked away and heard them talking behind me.

After reaching the counter and giving the order sheet to one of the other waiters, I called Ashley over.

"Ashley, Ashley come here." I whispered. Ashley came over and stood before me.

"What is it?"

"Look at that guy over there." I nodded at the table where Kendall and Michael were seated.

"Who? Where?"

"Over there. The guy with the blue jacket." I said.

"Oh yeah, what about him?" She asked.

"Does he look familiar?"

"No, should he?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that I've seen him somewhere." Just then Kendall turned and Ashley got a good look at his face.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "That's Kendall Knight!"

"Who?"

"Kendall Knight! The singer slash action movie star!"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember him." I said.

"He is so hot. God, I could just eat him whole." Ashley resembled a lion looking at her latest kill.

"Too bad I'm waiting on him."

"WHAT! No, please. Let me go. Come on!"

I burst into laughter and took the cup of soda and glass bottled of water that were handed to me.

"Gotta go." I said, teasing Ashley.

"No, Loges. Come on."

"Why do you want to? He's probably I jerk like the rest of them."

"I don't care!"

"You get him next time." I took the drinks out to the waiting men.

"Here's one coke and one mineral water. Are you ready with your choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have the white pasta with chicken."

"Good choice. And you sir, I mean Kendall." I smiled.

"I'll just take a green spinach salad, thanks."

"Okay, ill be right back with your orders."

After getting their food and them asking for the check, I returned to clean the table they had been seated at. I had Ashley come with me to help with the cleaning. I picked up the small leather book with the check and money. Under it was ten dollars left for tips.

"Check it out, ten bucks." I said.

"Maybe its Kendall's money. Can I hold it?" Ashley asked. I only laughed at the comment.

We were done cleaning up when Ashley went and took the plates away. I picked up a napkin from the table and saw something underneath. It was an iPhone, I looked around for Kendall andMichael but they were nowhere to be seen so I slipped the phone into my front pocket and walked inside to kitchen.

* * *

**So this is my first story ever, I promise it will get better. Reviews and comments are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Encounter **

Chapter 2

* * *

Kendall's POV:

"Katie?" I called out for my sister. "Do you know where my new sunglasses are?"

"No!" She yelled back from downstairs.

"Shit."

Michael was going to arrive any minute. We had a lunch reservation at a restaurant and I was going to make us late for sure. After coming back from boot camp that I needed to attend in order to get ready for a movie I could use the small amount of time off. I'm just worrying about nothing, I mean they're sunglasses but I wasn't about to stop looking. Those things cost a fortune. The doorbell rang shortly after and Katie went to answer. I knew who it was, of course. It was Mike coming to pick me up.

"Oh, hey Mike. How are you?" I heard Katie say.

"Good, is your brother ready?"

"I think so, I think he's looking for his sunglasses thought."

"Kendall!" Mike yelled. "Lets go. We're gonna be late!"

My treasure hunt had to come to an end. I walked down to the front door and greeted Mike.

"Hey Mike, how are you, man?"

"Good. We better get going though." He said.

He and I went out and headed for his car. I was about to get into the passenger side when I heard Katie calling my name. I turned and saw her rushing towards us with my sunglasses in her hands.

"You found them?" I asked with excitement.

"They were by the door where you last left them." I took the shades from her and gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled out of the car as Mike and I drove away from the two story house.

Damn L.A. traffic. I swear, if you ever make it to wherever it is you're going, it'll be a miracle.

"What are you listening to?" I asked Mike while I reached over to his side of the car, where the radio dials were.

"What are you doing? Eh?" He tried to slap my hand away from the scan button but I was too quick for him.

There was hardly anything good on until I heard the words " I I I WANNA GO O O O" being sung by the amazing Britney Spears. I love Britney. So, of course, I had to sing along.

We drove up to the restaurant and got out of the car and Mike handed the keys to a man in a red velvet vest, Mike and I walked into the waiting area of the place. Not many people waiting though. We got the front of the line and a waiter came up to the small booth in front of us. He looked fairly young, about 19 or 20 years old. Mike let him know that we had a reservation and he showed us to our table quickly after. The place was nice.

I had never been there so it was all new to me. We sat down and were handed some menus to look through. Everything was so fancy and mature. Don't get me wrong, every once in awhile I like to eat at a good restaurant but I would take home cooking over this any day.

I looked at our waiter's name tag to find see that his name was Logan.

"And you sir?" Logan looked over at me with his pencil and notebook in hand.

"You can call me Kendall." I told him. He actually looked into my eyes and not shied away like others would because they think you're untouchable.

"Okay, Mr. Kendall." He replied.

"No, just Kendall."

"Sorry... Kendall. What will you have?"

"Can I just get a mineral water?"

"Sure. Ill be right back to take your food order."

"Thank you." Mike and I said at the same time.

Our waiter left and we looked at the menus to see what we were going to have. Of course, everything was very pricey. Later on, the waiter returned and took our main orders.

"Here's one coke and one mineral water. Are you ready with your choice?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have the white pasta with chicken." Mike told him. He rapidly took the order down on his small order notepad.

"Good choice. And you Sir... I mean Kendall." He turned his attention to me.

Still, he made eye contact. "I'll just take a green spinach salad, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders."

The meal was great. I was sure as hell stuffed. I felt like I needed to open up the first button on my pants. Mike sat back in his chair and sighed.

"That was so good." He said.

"It was great. I haven't eaten a good meal since I had to go to that boot camp."

"Really? How was it there?" Mike asked.

"It was hell, fucking insane. The drill instructors were on top of everything that went on. They were, like, seriously in charge."

"Yeah? They whoop your pampered ass into shape?"

"Oh yeah." We both laughed.

After eating and talking for a little while after, we thought that it was time to go so Mike called for the check. I didn't want to him to pay the entire thing so I asked to half it. Surprisingly, it wasn't that much at all.

"Shit, we have to go, like, now." Mike said after he looked down at his watch.

I took my things off the table and left a small tip on the table then we went over to pick up his car from the valet. The drive home was short, traffic had died down, thank God. Mike dropped me off and we said our goodbyes.

Katie was on the phone with her boyfriend James when I walked into the house. She sat in the kitchen table happily talking to the phone receiver.

"Oh, Kendall. Mom said to call her as soon as you got home. Its urgent." Katie said while she put her hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Okay."

It's amazing because even though Katie and I are older now, we still get told by our mother to call her and let her know how things are going. That's a mom for you, right? I went up to my room to put my jacket away and reached down to get my phone out of my pocket.

"Holy..." My hand felt nothing. No phone. I felt around my other pockets then checked my jacket but there was nothing in them either. I started to panic then I remembered that I had placed it on the table while we were having lunch. I must have forgotten it.

"Oh no." I told myself. I ran down the stairs and told Katie what happened.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I left it there."

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Yeah, I already did that." I said.

"Maybe you left it in Mike's car."

"Yeah, maybe I did. I picked up the house phone and quickly dialed Mike's cell phone number.

"Hey Mike? Its Kendall. Hey, did I leave my phone in your car?"

"No, I don't see it. Hold on."

I waited while he looked around. I hoped it was in his car. I imagined him telling me that it fell out of my pocket and onto the car floor but no such luck.

"Nope, its not here. Did you lose it?"

"Yeah, I think I might have left it at the restaurant."

"Oh man. You better call to disconnect it or something." He said.

"I know. I'm gonna make sure I didn't bring it with me first."

"Okay, well call me if you need anything."

"Cool, thanks. Bye."

After hanging up, I ran up to my room and looked in my jacket again.

Nothing. I called my cell from the house phone and waited to see if I could hear the ringtone. Nothing. I must have called a few more times and on the last call, I got a answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" The man on the other end replied.

* * *

Just wanted to say thanks to **tank602 **for leaving my first review ever and to those who added my story to story alerts. I hope y'all like chapter 2 and don't forget to leave a review~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Encounter**

Chapter 3

* * *

Logan's POV:

I was sitting at the table in my apartment. The lost cell phone was on the table in front of me and Sargent was by my side, his tongue hanging down from the side of his mouth. The room was quiet except for the slight ticking of the clock on the living room wall.

Tick, tick, tick. A sense of curiosity came over me like a bad hangover. Should I search through the phone? No, it wasn't right. It wasn't mine to look through. With one hand I began to run my fingers through Sargents hair while with the other, I brought the phone closer.

On the front screen, there was a picture of a group of friends, maybe they were a family. Didn't give me much idea about who the phone belonged to though. But, one quick look couldn't hurt right? I picked up the phone and held it in my hands securely, if I dropped it then I would be in deep shit. I was about to unlock the screen when the phone went off.

It began to ring and vibrate in my palms. I put the phone back on the table and watched it dance around, the ring tone playing loudly. I let it ring and ring and ring. It must have rang 3 more times until I decided to answer. I heard someone answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" I said. My heart was jumping inside my body.

"Hi, do you have my phone? I left it at 'The Ivy' by accident." He said.

"Uh, yeah. I found it while I was cleaning up."

"Do you work there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a waiter."

"Oh great." His voice rose. "Can you leave it somewhere so that I could go and pick it up?"

"Well, thing is I'm not at work anymore. I'm at home." I said. By then, my heart began to beat at the normal rate.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No." I knew what he was going to ask next.

"Can you meet me somewhere so that I can pick it up?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know where 'The Bamboo Café' is?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to meet up there?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Okay, bye."

We hung up and looked at Sargent, giving off a sigh. I was still in my work uniform and felt dirty after a long day so I took a quick shower to clean off. By the time I got out of the shower, it was nearly time to leave. Quickly after getting dressed, I went outside to head for my car but realized that I was missing something, the cell phone. I got the phone and drove out to meet the owner.

Pulling up to the Café, I didn't know what to expect. I walked inside the dimly lit building and looked around. No one in there looked like they were waiting for anyone. Everyone was either with a friend or on their laptop.

I walked deeper into the establishment and decided to get a cup of coffee while I waited.

"Can I get a regular coffee, please?" I asked the woman behind the counter.

I took my wallet from my back pocket and slid out fifteen dollars. A little pricey for coffee, I think. After I handed the money over, I was left to wait for my drink. I looked around the place and noticed a small rack of magazines to my right. It had "Auto Digest" to "Vogue" all kept neatly.

There was one in particular that caught my eye though. The small headline read: "Check out where we caught Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor acting very cuddly!"

I smiled to myself when I saw the small picture of Kendall on the magazine corner. It was a little hard to believe that that was the man I had recently waited on. My coffee was handed to me and I took a seat near the back of the place.

The small bell rang, signaling the entrance of a customer. I looked over and saw a man wearing a blue running jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses that hung down from his shirt collar. It was Kendall and I figured it was him who lost the phone since he stood at the entrance looking around the place. I signaled him over with a wave and he made his way through the maze of tables.

"Hey. Did I talk to you earlier about my phone?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Great, thanks for being able to meet me. I didn't know if you were busy with something so..."

Kendall took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. I could see that his arms and chest were very well shaped by the way his shirt clung to his body. Kendall sat down on the opposite side of me and placed his glasses on the table.

"You were our waiter, right? At the restaurant? Logan." He asked. His big green eyes looked at me. For a moment I went weak at the knees.

I reached down and took the iPhone out of my pocket and slid it across the short table.

"Oh yes, thanks a lot!" A big smile crawled onto his face. Once he had the phone, he started to look through it.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal any of your numbers or anything like that." I joked.

"No, I know. I trust you." He smiled at me again. Every time he smiled, his eyes would narrow slightly and his lips would curl upward, revealing his dimples. It's the most pleasant thing anyone could witness.

"You're not reading this are you?" He asked while his hand reached for the open magazine on the table. The page was set to his and Jo's picture.

"Oh yeah. I was flipping through it."

"What are they saying now? Did we break up again?" We both laughed at his comment.

"No, just talked about you and her at a basketball game. It's weird" I said.

"What?"

"There are millions of people in that same stadium doing the same exact thing you and her are doing, watching the game. Yet, it's somehow more important or exciting when celebrities do it."

"Yeah, that's Hollywood. People want to constantly know what you're doing and who you're doing it with." Kendall explained.

"Yeah." There was a silence between us.

"So, are you working on anything now? Like, movie wise?"

"Uh.."

"Can I ask or is that top secret stuff?" I joked.

"No, its okay. I'm not doing anything now but sometime soon I'm gonna be filming a remake of the movie "Red Dawn."

"Let me guess, its about the military or something?"

"Yeah, well, a World War III invasion of America type of deal. How'd you know?"

"I think I remember watching the original movie"

"Are you into, like, war movies at all?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm the more independent, unknown, offbeat movie kind of guy."

"I don't mean to sound arrogant or into myself but have you seen any of my films?"

"I don't think so" I said.

More awkward silence.

"Alright, well, now that you have your phone back. I guess I'm going. I left my dog alone at home and he's probably chewing up the furniture by now." I stood up and got ready to leave.

"Oh cool, you have a dog? What kind?" Kendall asked. His eyes lit up.

"A cocker spaniel. His names Sargent."

"Oh yeah? I have a German Shepherd named Apollo and a Puggle named Boomer."

"A what? Puggle?" I asked confused. I've never heard of a puggle.

"Yeah, it's a new dog breed. They crossed a pug and a beagle and out came a puggle. They're supposedly the "Hollywood dog." I was amazed to hear this quite frankly. They actually had a designer dog? What is the world coming to?

"Wow." That's all I had to say about that.

"Do you ever take your dog to La Cienega park?" Kendall asked.

"No, why. Should I?"

"It's a good place to take any pets you might have." Kendall explained.

"Every weekend they have, like, a special doggy playground where dogs could go and be dogs, you know?"

"Really? That sounds cool."

"You should really check it out this weekend. It's a great place to just go and hang out with your dog."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well can I give you my number and, if you want, I'll go with you and show you around this weekend." Kendall took out a small card from his wallet and wrote down his number on the back then handed it to me.

"I'm not going to write my name on it cause if someone sees it then I'll be getting calls from random people."

"Are you sure you want to give me that? I mean, you don't really know me." I asked.

"No, I trust you. You didn't steal any of the numbers on my phone, remember."

I took the card and placed it in my pocket.

Soon, Kendall and I split ways. He went his way and I got in my car and headed home.

But, before I drove that extra block home, I stopped by what probably is the last Blockbuster store in LA and walked inside. I went up to the lady in a blue polo shirt with the store logo on her left breast and asked for all the movies they had with Kendall Knight. The list was not fairly long so I picked the all the movies they had. This was going to be an interesting night.

Kendall's POV:

Was I early? Maybe I was late but Logan wasn't here yet. I looked around the room and saw anybody that looked like they were waiting for someone until I noticed a guy sitting by himself near the back. He waved at me and I knew that was who I was looking for. I walked over to him and greeted him with a handshake.

"Hey. Did I talk to you earlier about my phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled warmly at me.

"Great, thanks for being able to meet me. I didn't know if you were busy with something so..." It was so hot inside the building. I had to take off my jacket or else I'd cook alive.

"You were our waiter, right? At the restaurant? Logan."

Logan reached down and took my phone out from his pocket and placed it in front of me.

"Oh yes, thanks a lot!" I took the phone and unlocked the screen. Had the email from my publicist come in yet? I was waiting to hear if I was cast for an upcoming movie role. There were no new messages in my mailbox.

Next, he told me that he hadn't seen any of my numbers and I believed him. He didn't look like the kind to do something like that. I looked up from the small screen on the phone and saw an open magazine on the table. There was a big picture of my girlfriend Jo and me. We were at the Lakers game, I think. I can really remember. I took the magazine and read some of the article. Probably more rumors about a breakup that never happened. I was sick of reading things that were completely false.

We started to talk about the things that went on in front of the camera lens and what not. I was surprised to hear that Logan wasn't at all the Hollywood type. He didn't understand why celebrities were such fascinating figures out there. I hardly knew myself so I decided not to try and explain.

He asked about future movie roles and I told him about the latest one I was set to do. Somehow, conversation turned to the subject of pets that we owned. Logan let me know about his cocker spaniel. I asked if he'd ever been to La Cienega park. That's a park a like to take my dog, Apollo, for walks and just to play. He'd never been there. Or so he said. I gave him my number in case he wanted to go this upcoming weekend. I know, I know. Probably not the smartest move on my part but there was something about him that made me want to give him my number. He seemed like he was a cool and laid back person and I wanted to hopefully hang out sometime.

Afterwards, Logan left and so did I. I had my phone back. I was so happy that it was in my hands again. I didn't know what I'd do if I ever really lost it. After meeting up with Logan and getting the phone, I went home to tell Katie the good news. I had almost forgotten to call my mom back but luckily I had my phone back so I could call her soon.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey mom, it's me Kendall."

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Good."

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, mom." My mom constantly needed assurance that everything was good. She did worry a lot about Katie and me but I let her know that everything was great.

"You called and said to call you back. Is something wrong?"

"Well, your uncle is really sick. He's in the hospital right now."

"Are you serious? What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to worry but he had a stroke. He's okay now but the doctor say that he's going to have to spend a few days in the hospital so they can run some test on him and well, I was hoping you and your sister could come up this weekend to see him."

Wow, this was all a shock to me. I wasn't expecting this at all. I knew I had to go, no questions asked.

"Okay, yeah. I'll let Katie know and then we'll get back to you, okay?"

"Okay, let me know soon."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

After we hung up, I told Katie what I was told and we decided that the best thing to do was go and see our uncle. It was the least we could do for him since he took care of us when we were younger.

"Oh wait!" I thought to myself. "I told Logan that I'd take him around the park this weekend. Damn."

I couldn't just call my mom and tell her that I wasn't going, that wouldn't be fair. Family is more important. Okay, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Well, thanks to everyone that is reading this story and for the reviews. It makes me happy to hear that you are enjoying it. Remember, let me know what you think about this chapter. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Encounter**

Chapter 4

* * *

Logan's POV:  
I got home late that night. After throwing my car keys onto the kitchen table, I put the bag of DVDs down in my room and went to the bathroom to change out of my clothes. When I came out, I heard the phone ring and went to answer. It was Ashley. She asked if I wanted to do anything. I told her that I was really tired and was going to stay home to watch some movies then we hung up. I went back to my room and dumped the movies onto my bed. They all looked like good moves. I read the back of the DVD boxes to get a clue about what the movies were about. I put the disc into the DVD tray and pressed play then got comfortable on the bed with Sargent by my side.

The movie was good, really funny. Kendall was so adorable in it. The only thing I could do when I saw him was smile really big. In the middle of my one man viewing party, there was a knock on my door. I pressed pause and went to answer. I opened the door and there was Ashley.

"Hi honey!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't have anything to do and you said you rented some movies so I stopped by. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, come on in." Its not that I didn't want Ashley there but I was hoping to spend the night by myself. Ashley led the way to the bedroom.

She walked in and saw all the movies on my bed.

"Does Kendall have a new fan?" She asked.

"No, I just... I don't know. Maybe."

"What movie are you watching now?" She asked while she picked up another DVD box.

"Covergirl, seen it?" I went and laid down and pressed the play button.

"Nope."

The next day I woke up to Ashley still in my bed. It wasn't a unusual thing to have her over since we spend the a lot of time with each other. We're both freakishly lonely. No man in her life, no man or woman in mine. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. The cold floor stung the sole of my bare feet. It was still pretty early, at least for me, anyways.

"Morning." I heard Ashley. I turned to look back at her coming out of my room, her hair was in a mess.

"Hey. Coffee?"

"Please." I handed her a warm mug filled with the dark liquid. She took it and brought it to her nose to take a whiff at it.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. Did I mess up your plans by staying over?"

"What plans?" I said.

"I have no life outside of work remember?" She giggled.

"Why don't we go out today? We can cruise for boys. It'll be fun."

"No, I don't think so." I sat down on the kitchen table and Ashley joined me.

"Come on. Lets be honest, we could both use a little affection in our lives. I haven't had sex in a long time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never had a one night stand but I could sure as hell use one right about now." I said bitterly.

"We can go down to the beach. I hear there's a new lifeguard that was just hired."

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"Oh! We can go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" She quickly said.

"They play it every night at 11 `o clock."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds cool."

"Good." Ashley looked down at her wristwatch.

"Shit! I better get going. I have a face peel later today."

"Face peel?"

"Yeah, they're gonna take this one off and exchange it for a better one." Ashley moved to the door.

"Bring me back the old one, I want to frame it." We both laughed.

"I'll see you later." She said before leaving.

I met up with Ashley for dinner then we went to see the movie. I had never been to the theaters in L.A. so it was all new to me. They were much better than the theaters at home. While we waited to buy our tickets, I noticed a guy sitting down on the curb. He looked over at me but I turned away. I am a very shy person when it comes to other people. Ashley and I started to talk when the guy on the curb stood up. We went to get our tickets and walked outside again. It was only ten-thirty and the movie didn't start until eleven. We waited and waited and once again, the same guy caught my eye. This time he was looking directly at me. I gave him a polite smile and nod. I turned to Ashley and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him start to walk towards us.

"Hey." He said.

"Do you guys have the time?"

Ashley looked at her watch. "Ten-forty." She said.

"Thanks." The man said. I didn't want to look at him for some reason. Just kept my head down.

"Are you guys here to watch the eleven `o clock show?"

"Yeah." I said. "You too?"

"No, I work here."

"In the theater?" Ashley asked.

"No, out here. I'm a prostitute." Ashley and I turned to each other, not knowing what to say.

"I'm kidding. It was a joke." He said. We smiled.

"I'm an usher here. My names Carlos by the way." He extended his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Logan and this is Ashley." We shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The three of us talked for a bit then it was time for us to head inside. Luckily, Carlos took our tickets and let us inside the showing room. After the movie, we came out and saw him still at the ticket booth.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, It was good." I said.

"I don't know what you're doing now but do you want to maybe hang out for a while? I'm done with my shift."

"I can't, I have to go. I'm tired." Ashley said.

"What about you?" Carlos asked me.

"No, I have to take her to pick up her car."

"Oh, its okay." Ashley cut in. "I'll get a taxi to pick me up."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay, here's some money for the taxi. It's the least I could do." I took out a 30 dollars from my wallet and handed them to her.

"Bye." We hugged and went our split ways.

Carlos and I hung around for a while until finally calling it a night. He turned out to be a really sweet guy. We talked for most the night and shared stories. He offered to show me around Los Angeles since I was fairly new and hadn't seen most of the town. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. Shortly after, I went home.

The next morning I woke up really excited. Maybe because I was going to see Kendall. Damn him and the curse he puts people under. I didn't even know the guy and I wanted to see him. I mean, I could just pop in a movie and there he'd be.

I got up and showered then made some breakfast for me and Sargent. After eating, I cleaned the dirty plates in the sink and got Sargent ready for his day at the park. I remembered that I had Kendall's number still in my jeans from the other day so I went and scrambled through the dirty laundry to find it. I got my jeans out and searched the pockets for the small card. When I found it, I got my phone and was about to dial. My heart was racing and my hands were moist. I don't know if it was from the nerves or the fact that I had just washed dishes. Whatever, I threw my nerves aside and dialed the numbers written down. The line rang once and a man answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Um, is this Kendall?" My voice shook a little.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Logan."

"Oh. Hey, what's up?" He sounded happy.

"Nothing. Up for going to the park?"

"Oh well I'm not actually at home now. I'm visiting my parents."

"Oh okay."

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Not, its cool."

"Yeah, I had a small family emergency."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should've told you earlier but I had no way to contact you."

"No, it's cool, you know? Its not your fault. You can't prevent emergencies."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

Well, the park wasn't going to happen today. I looked down at Sargent and he was breathing out of his mouth, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"You still want to go, hmm?" I asked him. Sargent only blinked.

I decided to take Sargent to the park. We got in my car and left to La Cienega park.  
When we got there, I saw several people standing around, watching their small dogs run around with other dogs. Sargent jumped out of the car and followed behind me. I didn't need a leash since I usually took him out into the street. He was used to walking by my side. We made our way to the doggy course and I let Sargent go and play. The people there were pretty nice. No real problems except for the occasional woman shooing other animals away from her prized Chihuahua. We stayed a good 3 hours in the park then went home.

* * *

Kendall's POV:  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My alarm clock rang loudly besides my bed. I woke up fast enough to shut it off, it was six in the morning. I rolled over and started to fall back into sleep when Katie came in and made sure I stayed awake. We had to go to visit our uncle in the hospital. He had a stroke and was in intensive care in the hospital. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to focus. I could hardly see anything, my room was so dark but that's the way I liked it. I was still half asleep when I got up so I jumped into the shower in order to fully wake up.

Katie and I got ready and headed out to my truck. We had extra bags with us because we were planning on staying at our parents house for the weekend since we hardly saw them anymore. While I drove, I couldn't help but think about Logan. Its weird, I know, but I had made him a promise and I was not someone who would just flake out on a promise. Maybe he wouldn't remember. That's what I kept telling myself.

When we got to our parents house, we quickly got back in the car and drove to the hospital. We spent the whole day with my uncle in the hospital room, talking to him and making him feel as comfortable as possible. He didn't look much different than when I had seen him last a year ago. In the middle of our visit my cell phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. "Unknown Caller" it read. I excused myself and walked into the hospital hallway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kendall? It's Kelly." Kelly was my publicist. "I have some great news."

"Hey Kells. Is it really important?"

"Are you busy?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in the hospital."

"Oh no, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine." I laughed. "I came to see my uncle."

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's good now. Hey, now that I have you on the phone; I'm not going to be home for the entire weekend so can you check on the house and Apollo? I brought Boo with me."

I trusted Kelly 100%. We've known each other for a very long time so we're best friends.

"Yeah, not a problem." She said.

"Great. If anyone calls, tell them Katie and me are at our parents house."

"Alright. I'll give you a call later to tell you about the news."

"Okay, bye."

After I got off the phone, I walked back into the room with everyone else.

Later that evening, We all went back to the house to get some rest. It had been a long day for all of us. I was getting ready for bed when I remembered that Kelly hadn't called me back. I called her up and asked for the news she was so eager to tell me. Turns out that I had gotten the a role in the upcoming movie Marvel movie. I was super happy to hear that since today was a depressing day. I let everyone else know and of course they were all very happy.

The next morning I got out of bed early and decided to take a walk around my old neighborhood. So many memories there. Good and bad. I walked past the bowling alley where my friends and I used to go and hang out and remembered when I had my first real kiss in the parking lot. I loved how I could just walk around and not be hassled by the paparazzi or screaming fans. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans. They mean everything to me but sometimes I wish I was just another face in the crowd. I must have spoken too soon because on my way back to the house, I noticed several people taking pictures of me from inside their cars. It didn't bother me. Not unless they got up in my face and flashed their lights in my eyes.

I walked into the house and found my parents and Katie getting ready for something. They were going out for breakfast and invited me to go along but I turned down the invitation. I wanted to stay home and cook for myself. I enjoyed cooking and not to brag but I'm a pretty good cook, especially when it comes to Italian. I have several cookbooks and cooking magazines in the kitchen back home so I like to learn new things and try them out on my friends.

Today was a lay back kind of day. After breakfast I sat around and caught up on my favorite T.V. shows. My phone started to ring again. I slipped it out of my pocket and answered. I figured it would be Katie or my mom so I didn't look at the number on the screen.

"Hey." I said.

"Um, is this Kendall?" The voice asked. I was confused because the voice wasn't Katie's or my moms. It was deeper.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Its Logan."

"Oh. Hey, what's up?" Wow, he actually called.

"Nothing. Up for going to the park?" When he said `park' I felt chills go up my body.

"Oh well I'm not actually at home now. I'm visiting my parents."

"Oh okay."

"Sorry." I tried to apologize.

"Not, its cool."

"Yeah, I had a small family emergency."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should've told you earlier but I had no way to contact you."

"No, it's cool, you know? Its not your fault. You can't prevent emergencies."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Bye."

After I hung up my heart started to beat really fast. I felt so bad, I should've said something beforehand but there was nothing I could do. I closed my phone and noticed a number on the screen. I unlocked it again and read the blue screen. Logans number was still on my phone. Now I had a way to contact him again. Maybe when I get home I could give him a call.

It feels so good to be home. Katie and I arrived at our house at around noon. First thing I did was go and see Apollo. I thanked Kelly for being able to house sit for us and got my things out from the truck then put them away. A little while later I got a call from Jo. She said she needed to talk to me about something. The way she sounded got me worried. Her voice was low and not as cheerful as she always sounded. Maybe something was wrong.

* * *

So I got bored and decided to update this. Now that Carlos is in the mix things will get interesting... that's all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**The Encounter **

Chapter 5

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I got to Jo's house in the afternoon. She said she needed to talk, it sounded important so I was I was a little scared about what exactly she wanted to say. I stood outside the front door and rang the doorbell. Footsteps sounded like they were getting closer so I braced myself. The door swung open and there was Jo in a t-shirt and jeans. She looked so amazing. I loved seeing her out of the media lights.

"Hey." Jo said holding the door open.

"Hey." I responded.

"Come on in."

I walked in the house and shut the door behind me.

Logans POV:

I finally finished the movies I rented. It took me awhile to watch them because of work and what not but I finished. I returned the videos to the video store and drove around to run some errands. When I finished, I headed home to feed Sargent. I didn't have to work till later that day so for the most part I just cleaned the apartment. It could really use a little knuckle work, too. While I was in the middle of vacuuming the living area, when my phone started to ring. I picked it up thinking it was going to be Ashley.

"Hello." I said.

"Logan?" The caller asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kendall"

"Oh yeah, hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much just vacuuming."

"I just called cause I was wondering if you were doing anything later."

"Later today?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go to work at two. Why?"

"Just thought you were up to doing something since I wouldn't go to the park earlier."

"Oh, um, okay." I didn't think he could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Are you free at around eight?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay."

"Should I just meet you at the restaurant?"

"Uh huh."

"Great, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye."

Once I hung up I started to smile for some reason, I couldn't help it. He actually wanted to hang out, he hadn't blown me off like I thought.

I got ready for work and locked up my apartment then left for the restaurant. I was really looking forward to later on, my eyes kept watching the big clock, I almost dropped a whole tray of food from being so out of it. Time moves a lot slower when you're waiting for something to happen, it's insane.

On my break, I went into the back room with Ashley.

"Hey hun." She said once I walked in. "What's up?"

"My anxiety level"

"Aw, I'm sorry babe. I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" I asked.

"Some time off. Tonight I'm taking you to a party a friend of mine is having. You can give Carlos a call and invite him too."

"Sounds great but not tonight. I already made other plans with someone else."

"Who?" Ashley asked. Her eyebrows lowered."

"Just someone else."

"Okay."

We were talking happily until Mr. Shingle came and told me to get my "scrawny ass" out there and serve the people. I got out of the back room and made my way to the small seating booth.

I finished my shift and as promised Kendall was sitting in the waiting area at eight sharp.

"Hey!" He said as he stood. His smile lit up his gentle face.

"Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, except I have to go home first to change out of my uniform."

Kendalls POV:

Logan walked out from the restaurant in his uniform and his car keys at hand. I stood up off the small bench and we greeted each other.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, except I have to go home first to change out of my uniform."

"Do you want me to wait here or"

"You can come with me if you want. I'm not going to take long."

"Okay."

"Cool, my cars over here."

We walked down to Logan's car and he got inside then opened the

passenger side. I slipped inside and we drove away. The ride was mostly quiet except for the low music coming from the radio. I looked over and noticed the intensity  
Logan had when he drove.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I looked ahead again.

We got to a tall building covered in windows and balconies. After walking inside, we took the elevator to the third floor and walked to door C13.  
Logan opened the door and let me in first.

"Here we are." He said after closing the door and tossing his keys onto a wide table.

The apartment was really great. It was nice and organized, better than my house.

"Sargent! Come on boy!" I turned to see Logan on his knees, petting a small dog. I found it very funny the way he talked to his dog, like if it was a little baby.

"This is Sargent." He turned to me. I walked over and started to pet the cocker spaniel.

"Hey Sargent." I said. "He's really cute."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he isn't barking. He usually growls at strangers."

"He could probably smells my dogs on my clothes."

"I'm going to change. I'll be back."

Logan left and I took it upon myself to look around. I noticed a few pictures on the T.V. stand and on the walls. Happy kids and families at parties and on the beach. A small picture of a young boy in front of the sunset caught my eye. He was smiling innocently. Then there was another one of three women.

"That's my mom, sister, and aunt." Logan said from behind me. I turned around to see him putting his arm through a jacket sleeve. He cleaned up pretty nice.

"Are all these your family?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one right there was my tenth birthday"

"Did you want to go anyone in particular or just cruise?" He asked while starting the car.

"I know I cool place where we can get dinner if you're hungry."

"Okay, you're going to have to tell me where to go cause I'm still pretty clueless when it comes to streets here."

"Okay." I giggled. We drove away from the parking area and made our way into the street.

"So how's your uncle? Wasn't he sick?"

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better." I said.

"That's good. I took my dog out to the park that one day."

"Did you? How was it?"

"It was okay. A lot of people were there. There was this one lady that kept following her little dog around, making sure no other dogs got too close."

I laughed when I realized who Logan was talking about. "That's Mrs. Thample. She likes to keep her prize winning dog safe. One time she got really mad at this one guy because his dog sniffed hers. It was so funny." Logan laughed.

Logans POV:

"By the way, I rented some of your movies." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised at how good they were."

"Gee, thanks." He said taking offense.

"No I mean, like, I'm really picky when it comes to movies but I really liked all of them"

"Oh there's the place."

Kendall pointed at a small building covered in those small, white Christmas lights. I pulled into the parking lot and we got out of the car, into the cold night.

Inside was nice, very intimate and dimly lit. We decided to have a seat outside on the small circular tables that looked like they belonged in someone's back yard. After being handed a menu and getting our orders taken, we were left to talk.

"This place is really good, you're gonna like it." Kendall said.

I took his word for it. "So do you go out a lot?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean, my friend Ashley and I like to go out at times but not often. We mostly stay in and hang out. You?"

"I'm kind of the same way. I really like going to Broadway shows or concerts with friends."

"Oh, that's cool. Ever since I moved here I've been trying to do more things." I said.

"How long ago did you move out here?"

"Just a couple months ago. I was really getting tired of being in the same place for such a long time that I decided to get my things and move."

"Where'd you move from?" Kendall asked. He seemed really interested in the questions he was asking. Not like most people that only ask to be polite.

"From Texas"

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, so it's a really big culture shock. I've never been around so many people in one place like it is here."

"It gets pretty hectic in places like Rodeo Drive or Beverly Hills especially."

"I don't do much shopping so I'm away from those places."

Our meal arrived and we ate.

Kendall's POV:

We finished eating and went down the block to a park to let the food move down faster.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you like what you do? Being an actor?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's something I've always wanted to do. Ever since I saw Ed Wood, I don't know if you've heard of it, but its directed by Tim Burton. I've wanted to start acting and I even dropped out of University on my sophomore year to pursue acting, you know. Its really important to me that I love what I do or else what's the point of doing it."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But, I mean, what about the stuff that comes with it? The public eye and stuff."

"Well, like you said, it all comes with the job. Of course it's a little annoying when someone constantly wants to know what you're doing or who you're dating but you really can't do anything about it."

"Speaking of that, read any new breakup rumors lately?"

"No, but if there are any out there then they're most likely true." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jo and I broke up the other day."

"Like, actually broke up?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything was getting so crazy. We had about 4 magazines say we had broken up when others said we were together. I think it was a little much for both of us so we called it off. We're still friends though."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, its okay." I smiled at Logan. "It's fine. That's sort of the reason I wanted to hang out tonight. When Jo and I broke up I didn't want to go to any of my 'Hollywood' friends because they would just try and put me with one of their friends. The gossip magazines would have a field day if they saw me and some movie star actress walking down the street together."

"I bet."

"But what about you? Any break up rumors about you in any magazines?"

Logan laughed. "No, not me. But then again I don't think they'll write about two guys breaking up."

"Two guys?" I asked. "You're gay?"

"Yep"

"Oh."

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just I didn't know."

"Cause I never told you." We both laughed. Truthfully, I was perfectly fine with his sexuality. It didn't bother me at all. Logan was a cool guy and him being gay wasn't about to make me stop wanting to know him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Logan said.

"Well, now that Jo and I are no more, I have one more ticket to a flight out to Imperial Valley in Southern California to start filming on a movie. Do you want to go?"

Logan looked shocked to say the least.

"No, I can't."

"Why not? It's all payed for. Flight, hotel, food, everything."

"No, I'll just get in the way. They probably won't even want me there." He said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Jo isnt in the movie and she was going to go."

"But she's an actress. People know who she is and a movie set is where she belongs. I have no business being there."

"Are you sure? You said yourself that you're trying to do as many things as possible while you're here."

Logan took a few minutes to think.

"I don't know."

"If you don't like it there you can always come back." I said.

"Okay, but only if its okay with you and if you think i wont be in the way of your acting stuff."

"It's totally okay with me."

"Great." I said. I was so happy he was coming along. I was excited to show him how the behind the scenes worked. Plus, maybe he would find some interest in movie making.

"We should go now. Its getting late."

"Yeah."

We walked back to the restaurant and got in his car then drove away.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this chapter... Promise I'll make up for it in the next one. Thank you for reading and please review. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**The Encounter **

Chapter 6

* * *

Logans POV:

Okay, so I know I told Kendall that I would go with him to where ever it was that he wanted me to go, but I'm seriously having second thoughts. I got home that night and sat down to really think about it.

I could go or stay. Let's weigh the pros and cons. If I decide to go long, I leave work and Sargent for a good couple of weeks or however long it takes to finish a movie. I could possibly end up getting fired from work and end up poor and on the streets. Sargent could get seriously sick from being left unattended and I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Now, lets say I don't go. If I decide not to go I could work and get money to be able to make rent for the month, have a happy and healthy pet and live happily. Then again, I'll be taking a step back in my life. I would miss an opportunity to see the behind the scenes of a movie first hand and to hang out with the coolest guy I've yet to meet. It's very hard but I think I know what I have to do. Just in case, I talked to Ashley about it. Of course, leaving the part where Kendall Knight invited me to film a movie out.

After work one day, I met with Ashley and we talked.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Does it itch?" She asked.

"What... no. What are you talking about?" I was really confused.

"...nothing. What do you want to ask me?"

"Okay, what if you were invited by someone out somewhere but you weren't sure if it was the best thing to do..."

"First of all, who invited you and where are you going?" She asked.

"That's not the point. Point is I'm not sure if I should go or not. I really don't want to miss work because I shit to pay like rent. Plus I don't want to leave Sargent all alone."

"I say go."

"Go?" I said.

"Yes, you didn't come out here to play it safe did you? I mean, you came to L.A. to do something different and experience different things, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then there you go. I can tell Mr. Shingle that you got in an accident or something so you could have time off and I'll take care of Sargent for you."

"You'll do that?" I was very amazed that Ashley was willing to actually go with it. This proves how good a friend she is.

"Yes. Tell whoever it is that wants you to go that you'll be packed and ready by the time you have to go."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Shit, I have to go but I'll call you, okay?" I said while I started to walk to my car.

"Okay, drive safely!" Ashley yelled out.

It was settled, I was going. I knew talking to Ashley would help. I drove home and couldn't wait to get out of my uniform.

**_[Two weeks later]_**

I sat around the house bored as hell. I didn't have anything to do besides lay around because the restaurant I worked at was closed for remodeling. I decided to watch some television to waste away the time and rot my brain. Flipping through the channels I could find nothing that interested me.

After going around the entire channel options twice I went and took Sargent for a walk. I grabbed his leash and we left.

I got back thirty minutes later to find myself bored again. Have you ever had one of those days where you were so bored that you actually thought about doing something productive like going out and picking up trash? Well that's how I felt. Pathetic.

Just to kill more time, I took a quick shower and got ready to watch T.V. movie. I found a small folded up paper on my dresser while I looked for some clean clothes. After unfolding the paper and realizing it was Carlos' phone number. I had a great idea, maybe he was up for doing something. I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers scribbled down on the paper then waited for an answer.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey, is this Carlos?"

"Yes it is, who's this?" He said.

"This is Logan. We met a while ago in front of the theater. I was with my friend Ashley."

"Oh yeah, hi. I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Yeah?" I asked while smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, its been awhile since we talked, I was getting a little worried." He was very sly.

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat or something."

"Okay, that sounds cool."

"Are you up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, great."

"Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll call you back to set everything up." He said.

"Cool. Do you need my number?"

"No, I still have it from last time."

"Okay, then i'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye."

YES! YES! YES! My first date in a loooong time. No wait, second date. Did that one time Kendall and I went for dinner count? No, no I don't think so. We were just hanging out and plus he's straight.

Yes, this was my first official date and I was so excited. Like said, Carlos called a couple minutes later and we decided to meet at a local coffee place. From there we went to a place called the "Hop Li Seafood Restaurant" near Broadway and N Hill St. He had gotten there first because I walked in and he flagged me over. He stood up politely and shook my hand.

"How are you?" He asked sitting back down.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Great now that you called." I smiled shyly.

"Do you want to order now or later?"

"Are you hungry? If you're hungry then we can order now."

"No, let's wait and work up our appetites." He said smiling.

"Okay. So how are things? What have you been doing?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I've been sorta busy with work and life."

"Oh yeah? A lot of people been going to see movies?"

"Yeah, there's a new movie out so a lot of people are going for that."

"That's good though, a lot of business." I said.

"Only thing is that I have to work early in the morning and later at night."

"Damn, I don't go to work till the afternoon so I get a good amount of time to sleep so I get to work energized."

"What do you work in?" He asked.

"In a restaurant. The Ivy."

"You're kidding! I heard that place was stuck up." He said with a big smile.

"The people can be assholes. Even some of the people I work with are pretty cruel but it's a great place to go if you're interested in celebrity gossip."

"I'm sure you must get pretty huge tips, huh?" I laughed. "Sometimes. Other times I barely get paid enough to pay the months rent."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry so we should order now."

We ordered and made some more small talk. So far everything was going great. Carlos was really sweet and nice plus I hadn't said anything embarrassing yet but it was still pretty early.

We split the bill and after eating we went to watch a movie where he worked.

The day was starting to wear down so when the film ended and we came out, we saw that the sky was beginning to darken. Carlos and I made our way to his house to call it a night.

"Did you have fun?" He asked while we stood face to face on his front door.

"Yeah, it was a good time. Thanks for making time."

"Thanks for calling." He smiled. "I'm glad you did."

There was a brief moment of silence between us.

"So, uh, would it make me easy if I were to kiss you?"

I giggled. "I think that would make me easy."

"Well then we can be easy together."

Then, Carlos leaned in and touched my lips with his. It was all very nice and gentle, like a first kiss should be. It must have lasted no more than 2 minutes but it felt like 2 days. His hand rose up to my hip while mine rested comfortably against his firm chest. We separated and took a breath, looked into each others eyes and smiled once again.

After letting go, I got in my car and drove to my apartment. Sargent was there to meet me at the door, he was panting and jumping up on his back legs. I went and laid down on my bed and went  
over the days events. The kiss that had just happened kept replaying in my head. I was so happy.

* * *

**Ok I know I suck for leaving the story alone for a couple of months but I'm back~ I have a couple of chapters done so expect them very soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Encounter**

Chapter 7

* * *

Kendall's POV:  
I'm so fucking excited for this upcoming movie. It's going to be great to work with James again. We always have fun when we're together.  
I've been lagging in the workout department for a while, so I went out for a morning jog since I needed to be in my best shape possible for the movie role. I jogged a few laps around the perimeter of a park before noticing the pull up bars near the playground.

I walked over, and started to work on my arms and chest. I could normally do several pull-ups, but since I had just stopped jogging, I was a little tired. I sat down for a little while then got back up on the bars. By this time, I was really sweating, and my arms were getting really sore. I wish I would have went biking instead, but oh well, there was nothing I could do now.

It was too late. After two sets of pushups and crunches, I walked around to get my heart rate to slow down then headed home. While I was working out, I noticed a dark car off in the distance. Someone was inside taking pictures of me with long distance lens. I didn't mind because they weren't in the way of my workout or anything. On my way back up to the house, I noticed more and more photographers coming together, following my car. The guy in the car must have let his buddies know I was out in public. Good thing I got home before a crowd of them gathered.

I walked into my house and called out for Katie. There was no answer from her, so I looked around.

"Katie? Katie?!" Still no response. I walked out to the back patio and found her.

"There you are. Did anyone call for me?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower," I said while I walked back into the house and up to my room. I took off my sweaty shirt, tossed it on the floor and jumped into the shower.

**_[Week of flight to Imperial Valley]_**

It was finally almost time to go. I haven't talked to Logan lately, so maybe I should give him a call. I took out my phone and scrolled through the many numbers I had in my contacts.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey, are you still up for Imperial Valley with me?"

"Where?" He asked.

"Down to Imperial. Red Dawn?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Can't wait."

"Two more days!" I said.

"You're going to have to call me on the day of, just in case I oversleep," Logan giggled.

"I will. I'll be your alarm clock."

"Yeah. Okay, so what's going to happen? What do I need?" He asked.

"Just your things, enough clothes for one and a half months."

"Oh, see, unlike you millionaires, I don't make enough cash to have a months and a half's worth of clothes."

He was very funny. "It's okay. They have laundry service down there, so don't worry about it. On the day of the flight out, a car is going to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's going to bring you here, and then we'll head to the airport."

"Great," he said. "I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye."

I still had a lot of errands to run before the two days were up. I had to call my friends, and family, to let them know I was leaving, and I had to call my mom so she wouldn't worry. Unfortunately, Katie wasn't going with me. She had no business there, so I didn't need to get anyone to house sit for us.

**_[Day of departure]_**

Logan's POV:

I woke up to the sound of a ringing phone vibrating on the small dresser table I had beside my bed. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to get up. It was way too early. My room was still completely dark; very little sunlight came in through my blinds. I rolled over in bed, picked up the handset, and put it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Morning. Time to get up." Is this what Kendall had to go through during every day of filming?

"I'm up, I'm up." My voice was low and weak.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

After I hung up, I forced myself out of bed and ran into the shower. Afterwards, I got my things packed and called Ashley to come over. She came in a hurry, and I let her know about Sargents food, and when he usually ate. The car arrived at my apartment building soon, because I got a phone call from the front desk letting me know that there was someone waiting for me.

"Thanks again, Ash." I told her.

"No problem, babe."

"So, are you going to be okay with Sargent?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll tell Mr. Shingle that you won't be able to make it to work. Everything's taken care of. Now go!" She said.

"Thanks!" I hugged and kissed her on the cheek; then I said goodbye to my dog. I walked out with my bags and took the elevator down to the front desk. There was a man standing there who assisted me with my things. He was tall and was wearing a black and white suit. We walked out into the early morning and got into the black escalade.

The drive to Kendall's house wasn't far at all. We lived surprisingly close to each other, except he lived in a gated community. Makes you wonder who else lives around there. I got out of the car and Kendall walked out of his house with a smaller girl behind him. We embraced each other quickly.

"You made it!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm still half asleep though," I joked and Kendall smiled that amazing smile of his.

"This is my sister, Katie." Katie stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She also had a wonderful smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Logan."

"Alright, well we ought to get to the airport," Kendall said. Kendall and I walked to the escalade parked on the curb. Katie followed closely behind. The two of us got into the SUV, and Kendall turned to his sister.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay?" He told her.

"Okay. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too. Bye." He closed the door, and we pulled away from the house.

We rode in silence most of the way, partly because I had laid my head back and was starting to get some last minute sleep. Before I knew it, we had arrived. The airport was mostly empty, only a few people walking around, and buying their tickets or waiting for a flight. Kendall and I grabbed our bags and walked inside. Kendall led the way. We walked up to a lady behind a large table taking tickets. He told her that we had reserved tickets, and she handed one to each of us. We made our way through security with ease, and waited about another half hour for our flight to be prepared. I was actually going to go watch someone film a movie; this was incredible! Not many people get the opportunity to do that. I felt really honored. After the wait was over, Kendall and I boarded the plane and left for southern California.

**_[Arrival at Imperial City Airport]_**

The plane ride was short; about an hour or two long. It was nice though. Kendall and I slept for the most part but woke up to witness the landing. We got off the plane and headed to yet another black escalade waiting outside. I was surprised to see a few paparazzi waiting as well. Once they saw Kendall, they started to follow him and take pictures, keeping their distance, of course. Flash after flash went off in his face, good thing he was wearing sunglasses. We made it out of the airport with not too much commotion. After a half hour drive, we arrived at a nearby hotel. This wasn't your average hotel. I was used to run down, shitty hotel rooms, but I was completely stunned to see this one. The room was huge! It was basically a house. I couldn't believe it.

"I hope you don't mind, but this room is booked for two people with only one bed. Everything was booked before Jo and I split," Kendall said while we walked inside the bedroom and placed our things on the floor.

"No, it's cool. I'll take the couch or the floor."

"You can take the bed, I don't care. I can sleep on the couch."

"Naw, you take it." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

This month was going to be a weird and hectic one. I had no clue what I was in for. Everything would change between Kendall and I. Some might say for the better, others would say for the worse. I'm still not very sure what to think of it.

* * *

I know I suck at updating this but I finally have someone to help me edit and proofread it~ Thanks bravenewboi ^^ Expect more chapters soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Encounter **

Chapter 8

* * *

**_Kendall's POV:_**  
I was really tired. I didn't sleep much the other night, and I really needed some actual rest. I was scheduled to go and meet up with the director for a quick run through of the week's schedule. I had to pick up my script and go over it just to make sure everything was fresh in my head. To kill some time, I laid down on the bed while Logan unpacked his bags on the floor.

"Are you excited to film?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah," I said. "First I need to go to a meeting with the crew. You can come with if you want."

"Would that be okay with everyone?"

"Yeah." Just then I started to doze off. A little while later, I felt a tap on my foot. I opened my eyes and saw Logan standing at the foot of my bed, looking down at me. "What?" I asked.

"I said what time are you going?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you. Um, probably in like ten to fifteen minutes." Time flew by fast. Before I knew it, we were heading down to the lobby of the hotel, out the front entrance, into an escalade, and to the producers offices.

We arrived at the building and met with the producer just outside his office.

"Hey, Kendall!" He said. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Is Sam ready for us?"

"Yes, he is. He's waiting in his office right now," he said after we shook hands.

"Great. Oh, by the way, this is my friend Logan." Kendall introduced the both of us to each other. "Logan, Bobby. Bobby, Logan. I know I didn't ask in advance, but is it okay if he came with to meet everyone?"

"Sure, it's not a problem whatsoever. We should really get going though."

The three of us started to walk down hallways, past other offices, and eventually made it to a door with a CONFERENCE sign on it. Bobby opened the door, and we walked in.

"Are we late?" I joked while I went over and shook Sam's hand, then greeted Jett and James after I introduced Logan.

"Okay. Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, lets get down to business." Sam was never one to waste time. That's why I was so excited to work with him on this movie. He was really going to whip my ass into shape.

_**Logan's POV:**_  
After their conference, the six of us walked out of the building and departed from Sam and Bobby. I was relieved we were outside again. The room was stuffy, and all I mostly did was watch. I took out my cigarettes from my back pocket and slid one out along with my lighter.

"Can I get one?" Kendall asked as I started to light my cigarette. I held out the half empty carton and he took one out. I still had my lighter out, so I quickly lit his.

"You shouldn't be smoking before we start shooting," said James, interrupting us. He came and stood next to Kendall and I.

"Last one," Kendall said while he blew a cloud of smoke up into the air.

"That's what you said last time."

I looked over to my right and happened to notice Jett talking on his cell phone rapidly.

"Are you guys ready to start on the movie?" James said, bringing my attention back to our conversation. Kendall nodded while the cigarette dangled from his lips.

"Yeah, it's going to be really tough out there. Really hot and dry," continued James.

"Does filming actually start today?"

"Um, I think we shoot the opening parts of the movie today-"

"And the ending," said Kendall, cutting James off.

"Yeah, then later on we're moving out to the desert to start the actual fighting scenes."

"I think I have to shave my head today, right?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah, yeah. Today you get a nice haircut," James said jokingly.

"Oh, you have to shave your head?" I said. I tried picturing him with a shaved head but just couldn't do it. James already had his head shaved, so I couldn't really picture him with hair.

"I think I'm more worried about how I'll look with a shaved head rather than how I'll look naked."

"Naked?" I thought to myself. I knew I was going to like being there. I finished my cigarette and put it in one of those big ashtrays that they have outside of buildings. The escalade came a little while later and picked Kendall and I up.

"What did you think of the guys?" Kendall asked me while we were on our way back to the hotel.

"They were cool. They seemed like a great group."

"Yeah, you'll like them."

When we arrived at the hotel, we headed straight to our room. Once inside, I realized that I hadn't called Ashley to let her know I had gotten there safely. She was probably freaking out. I picked up the phone and dialed her house phone number as fast as I could, hoping she hadn't left for work yet. The line rang three times, and luckily, she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Ashley, it's me."

"Oh, hey. Did you make it okay?"

"Yeah, I'm at the hotel right now. How's Sargent doing?" I asked.

"He's good. I just gave him his breakfast, and now he's running around the house."

"Listen, I just wanted to call you to let you know I'm doing alright, and say thanks for taking care of Sargent and for letting Mr. Shingle know I'm not going to be at work for a while."

"No problem, babe. So, do I get to know where and who you are staying with?"

"Uh, not yet. I'll tell you when I get back."

"Why is this such a secret? Are you like a spy on a mission or something?"

"No," I laughed. "I'll tell you later."

I turned around and saw Kendall coming towards me. He got close and whispered: "Can I use the phone after you?" I nodded and told Ashley I'd call her later. After I had hung up, I handed the phone over to Kendall and walked to the other room to finish unpacking.

We were finally on set. The working day had officially started. Kendall was in his dresser room getting into wardrobe and hair while the crew, including myself, waited in an inside studio. Everything was set up to look like the inside of a house. There was a kitchen, a bedroom, and even a hospital set. Everything came with working appliances; it was so realistic. Kendall and the other actors finaly came out and had a small meeting with Sam. I figured he must have been telling them what to do, because he was moving his arms and pointing at different parts of the set while the actors nodded occasionally. Sam walked back behind two small camera monitors and yelled out "Action!"

At first they only did short scenes, almost as if the scenes were meant to tell a short back story. After Sam yelled "Cut," everyone was running around, moving sets and lights. Kendall went off and came back with different clothes on. The next scene they shot was of a man coming to visit Kendall's character at his home. I'm not really sure what the point of that scene was because it was so short, but I'm sure it'll fit perfectly when the movie is done. After several more set and wardrobe changes, they were about to shoot what appeared to be a funeral scene. I'm guessing this was the end of the movie. It was really amazing seeing Kendall do what he loved doing so much up close. You could really tell that he put 110% of himself into the character with every movement and facial expression.

After the scene was done, once again, Kendall and the others went to change but this time, he came out wearing only a white robe. Sam gathered everyone and told them how he'd like to see things go. I noticed a lady standing on a bed of the bedroom set. She was wearing a long, white shirt that said "U.S. Marines" on it with what appeared to be an American eagle in the background. Kendall went up to her and shook her hand, and they started a conversation.

I watched Kendall making jokes and heard him say "Alright everyone, cover your eyes!" Then that familiar smile appeared on his face. Everyone knew what was about to go down. There was a ring, like a school bell ring when class gets out, that echoed across the entire studio, the word "Action" following it. We all stood quietly while Kendall got close to his female counterpart. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it. It was right in front of me; in front of everyone. I mean, what would you have done? Once the scene was wrapped, Kendall quickly covered up and was shipped off to wardrobe once again.

"Okay," the director said out loud. "That's a wrap on the house scenes. After Kendall shaves we are off to lunch!"

"Shave?" I thought to myself. I couldn't miss that! I walked out of the studio and out to the trailers. I found the one that said KENDALL KNIGHT on the door and stepped inside slowly.

"Are you decent?" I asked, somewhat covering my eyes and trying not catch a naked Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall yelled back. I walked in completely and saw Kendall starting to put a shirt on. The inside of his trailer was huge. Half of it was for comfort and the other half was for make-up.

"I hear you're about to get bald," I joked.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Someone should be coming with some electric shavers here soon."

"Are you scared?"

"A little." Just then a woman knocked before coming in. She had the shears in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Jen!" Kendall said to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh, this is Logan." Kendall pointed at me as Jen turned her head to get a good look.

"Heyo," I said.

"Hello. Are you phone Logan?"

"Um...?" What did she just say, I thought to myself.

"I told her you had found my phone," Kendall said before I could reply.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm phone Logan."

"Nice to meet you."

After our little introduction, she walked over to Kendall and sat him down in front of a large vanity mirror. The sheers started buzzing, and the hair started falling.

_**Kendall's POV:**_  
I felt strange with my newly shaved head. After a whole day of seeing myself with no hair, I started to get used to it. Everyone was telling me that it looked good, but I think they were just being nice. To be honest, I liked having no hair, because I didn't have to worry about  
how I looked in the morning. It was nice.

The next day we were set to go to Camp Pendleton. It was an honor to be allowed inside that camp. Not many people get to go there unless you're training to become a marine or if you're making a movie. In my case, I was doing both. We needed to go early in the morning, because we had a long day of shooting ahead of us. As usual, Logan and I woke up, got ready, and were escorted down to the studio to meet with the cast and crew. From there, we got on a shuttle bus and were driven down to the camp. As I got on the bus, I realized I had lost Logan, and he was nowhere to be seen.

I sat besides James. I looked around and saw Logan sitting near the back, talking to a guy on the crew. They seemed to be really into their conversation, so I didn't want to bother them. It was going to be a long drive. Almost two hours of long road leading us to our destination. I slept for the most part, so did the others.

Two hours later, the bus came to a stop and everyone grabbed whatever belongings they had with them and got off the bus. I looked back and saw Logan still talking to the same guy. I'm sure he was going to be okay, so I did my own thing and met with Sam. He had asked Colonel John C. Coleman if he could take some of us for a quick tour around, and he agreed. I was looking forward to take Logan along but, again, I couldn't find him.

I saw Jett and asked if he'd seen Logan.  
"Nah, man. Last time I saw him, he was on the bus talking to some dude."  
The tour was about to begin, so I thanked Jett and left. Twenty minutes later, after the tour was done with, I was taken directly to wardrobe. After more than half the day of filming at the camp, it was finally time for lunch. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything all day since we had to leave the hotel extremely early. I walked over to the catering tent in full Marine get-up. Everything from the boots, to the rifle we used to practice or shoot with.

The tent was full of men dressed in camouflage and war paint. It was incredible, we looked like we had been fighting an actual war. I still hadn't seen Logan anywhere, and I was starting to get a little worried. I saw James was already in line, so I walked up and stood next to him.

"Hey, Kendall!" He said.

"Hey. You haven't seen Logan by any chance, have you?"

"Yeah. He should be in here. Jett told him you were looking for him."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He's right there." James pointed to a table near the back of the large tent. I saw Logan still talking to the same guy. I was relieved to see him again. Honestly, I was a little jealous because he seemed to be hitting it off better with the other guy. I guess it was just because I was missing Jo and wanted everyone to be as miserable as me. I went and sat down at the table Logan was seated at.

"Hey, Kendall," he said after seeing me.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Where've you been?" He asked.

"Filming and looking for you."

"Oh, yeah. Jett told me that you were looking for me. Sorry. Dan asked if I wanted to see how the cameras and lights and stuff worked." Dan was the guy he had been talking for hours on the bus.

"That's cool."

"How were the scenes?" He asked.

"They were great. Yeah, there was one where I was getting drilled by the drill sergeant and got my head slammed into the, like, blackboard thingy."

"Yeah? Like actually slammed into it?"

"The first few takes I got hit hard, but after awhile it got easier."

"Do you have a long day tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, not really. Just some stuff, but I have most of the day off. After tomorrow we go back to the Valley. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I wanted to do something; hang out a little."

"Yeah. If you want to we can."

"There's a place really close by here. Like a bar or club thing." Dan cut in.

"Do you want to go tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah? That sounds cool. Do you want to go?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Great! I'll catch you guys later." Dan got up and left when he heard someone over his walkie-talkie asking for him.

We had a small community home reserved for the cast, so that we wouldn't have to go all the way up to Imperial and make the long trip back down the next day. I woke up early on the second day of filming at Camp Pendleton. I didn't feel like doing much besides laying in bed and sleeping. I wish I didn't have to work, but I did. I turned over in bed and started to fall asleep again when I heard the floor squeak behind me. I saw Logan walking around the room.

"Can I help you?" I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake. What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone. Have you seen it?" He asked.

"No."

"Damn. What are you still doing in bed anyways? Don't you have to be getting ready or something?"

"No, I have an hour or two before I have to get up. I just want to lay here all day."

"Aw, but then we won't have anyone to drool over in the theaters."

"Get someone else to play my part." Logan giggled.

I turned back around and sighed. Next thing I knew, I was getting my blankets ripped away from me. I whipped around as quickly as I could and saw Logan standing above me with my sheets in his hands.

"What the fuck!?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up," he repeated himself.

"No, why?"

"You said you wanted to do something today."

"Yeah, but not this early." I said. "I seriously do not want to get up."

"The earlier the better."

"Fine. Let me go shower, and we'll go get breakfast or something."

"Cool."

I got out of bed, and jumped into the shower. Nothing like a nice cold shower to wake you up. I put on some clothes, grabbed my sunglasses from my bag and put them on since it was very sunny outside. Logan and I walked a bit before asking a local where there's a good place to eat in the morning. We were told to go down a block to the iHOP, and so we did. Once there, we were seated near the back of the place. While we made our way to the table, I noticed a few girls looking at me and whispering to their friends. I'm pretty sure they had recognized me and knew who I was.

The food was amazing. The closest thing I've had to a home cooked meal in such a long time. After we were done eating, I looked over at Logan, and he had a blank look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm trying to remember where I left my phone. I remember putting it down in the room when we got there, but I went back to get it today, and it wasn't there. I don't know if I moved it or what."

"Did you call it and listen for the ring?"

"It's off, that's the thing."

"You could just use the phone in the room."

"I know, but I need someone's number and it's in my contacts."

"Are you going to call that girl?"

"Ashley? No. I want to give Carlos a call."

"Your... brother?"

He laughed. "No, friend."

"Boyfriend?" Damn, it must have been really rude of me to ask that.

"No. Friend. I don't know. Hopefully one day."

"You like him?" I asked

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, and sweet, too."

"Oh." I heard small laughter coming from behind me, so I turned and saw two girls walking up. Both had a huge grin on their face and one of them had a pen in her hand.

"Hi!" They said when they got up to us. "Are you Kendall Knight?" Asked the girl with the pen.

"Um, the last time I checked I was," I joked.

"Can we take a picture with you and maybe have your autograph?"

"Yeah, sure." The girl with the pen took her iPhone out and held it in front of us.

"Here." Logan said. "I'll take it for you."

"Okay, thanks."

He took the phone and pointed the camera at the three of us. I heard the camera shutter sound and the girls started to thank me.

"Do you want me to sign anything?" I asked them.

"Yeah, please."

I took the pen and signed two napkins with: "It was very cool meeting you. Love, Kendall Knight."  
Then the two girls left.

"That was nice of you," Logan said. "You probably just made their day."

"Yeah. Lets go though before more people come over," I said.

"Okay." Logan pulled out his wallet and was about to take out money when I stopped him.

"I got it."

"What?"

"I'll pay."

"You sure? I have enough to pay for myself."

"No, don't worry about it."

We got up and left the restaurant and walked back to the community home. After several hours of filming, I finally got the chance to just hang out and relax. I got out of the uniform and met up with Logan. He was waiting for Dan since we were all set to go out.

A guys night out, I guess you could say. We got to the place Dan was talking about earlier and walked inside. It was actually really cool in here. There were three pool tables around the perimeter, and a bar at the back while chairs and tables covered the front and center. We sat down at the bar, and Dan ordered a beer while I got a water and Logan took a soda. Conversation was starting to flow lightly. Mostly small talk. For some reason it was a little awkward being there. Don't ask me why.

Logan and Dan seemed to be really comfortable with each other. I watched them while they talked. Logan would always raise the corner of his mouth when he talked, it was so funny. He had a lot of small mannerisms that made him seem real. I know that's a weird thing to say, but I felt really comfortable around him and so did everyone else. The three of us played pool for a little while, then played a round of darts. Day turned to night and we were all starting to loosen up. It started to get late, and I knew I had to wake up early to get my things ready for the ride back to the hotel.

"Hey," I said, grabbing Logan's attention. "I think I'm going to head back."

"Now?" He said. I could barely hear him over the loud jukebox music.

"Yeah. I'm really tired. I have to be up early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, well so do I. I'll get Dan and we'll go," he said.

"No, stay here. I don't think he wants to leave yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call a taxi. I handed Logan an extra card key for our room and he took it.

"I'll see you later then."

"Okay."

I got up from the stool and walked out of the building. I suddenly felt jealous again. It was so stupid of me to feel like that, but I didn't know why I was feeling the way I was. Instead of calling a taxi like I said, I decided to walk home. When I made it back to our place, I instantly crashed on my bed, fully clothed, and drifted off the sleep.

**_Logan's POV:_**  
I felt really bad about letting Kendall go alone. The rest of the night I felt weird, so I went home not too long after Kendall left. Dan and I got ourselves a ride and made it back home safely.

I tried to be as quiet as possible walking into the room, but I couldn't stop the floor from creaking. I saw Kendall on the bed, sleeping on top of the sheets. He was still wearing his shoes. I walked over and looked to see if his eyes were completely shut, and to my surprise, they were still wide open and looking directly at me. I smiled at him then sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly got up on his left arm and we stared at each other. Neither of us said anything for the short period that we sat in the dark.

Finally, he smiled that beautiful smile of his and that was it. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into him and we kissed. I honestly didn't know why I did it, but it was something I've been thinking about for a long time. Kendall moved back a little and sat upright. It was stupid of me to do that.

"Sorry," I whispered. Kendall smiled again and leaned in, only this time, he made the move. This was it, this was what it all lead up to. I sure as hell wasn't going to stop it, and I don't think he was either. We started to kiss a little harder. So hard that my lip was pressing up against my teeth and causing it to throb. Maybe it was the fact that we were both there, and it was convenient or maybe it was the way it was meant to happen. Maybe it was all a big accident, something neither of us was going to talk about or mention ever again the next day. But then again, it could be something that may move forward in a positive way.

I woke up early next morning and looked over to my right. I saw Kendall sleeping on his back a few inches beside myself. It was very weird to see this man that I had learned to connect to as a friend sleeping next to me. I carefully, and quietly as I could, got out of bed, grabbed my sweater and left the room.

* * *

Ok now we're getting to the good stuff~ I hope this chapter isn't too long. ^^;; Comments are always welcomed, I'd love to know what you think of the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Encounter**

Chapter 9

* * *

Logan's POV:  
For the past few days, things have been weird between Kendall and I. I finally found my phone inside the bunk bathroom but things were too strange to celebrate. Ever since the incident at the community home, we haven't talked about it or anything for that matter. Both of us decided to just leave it in the past, but little did we know, that later, things were going to resurface again. After Kendall and the crew filmed some last minutes scenes at the camp, we all got on the shuttle busses and were driven to the hotel where we were originally staying at. Kendall barely had time off from that point on. It seemed like every minute of every day, they were filming out in the desert. It was pretty hot out there sometimes. Can you imagine being in heavy marine get up and running around in full suit out on a hot ass day? I can. The crew set up small, movable tents and bunks for the upcoming scenes. It was insane because everything looked so authentic. Everything was going great, all was being shot on time and with ease except for one day.

It was a normal day, I would say. I was going to skip on going to set and let Kendall do his thing in peace, but he really wanted me to go, so I could give him some feedback on how he was doing. I agreed and went with him. The ride out to the set was only a couple of minutes compared to the ride to and from Camp Pendleton. The day before, Kendall shot a scene where he was supposed to snap and go off on one of the other actors. He told me that it was all too intense for him and that it was strange because the scene called for him to yell and cuss and be angry and that wasn't normally who he was. Needless to say, the first time filming on that set he freaked, and I quote, did poorly, according to Kendall. The day after, he got his stuff together and was getting ready to do that scene again. He looked like he had everything in focus, so they started to shoot.

Kendall, Jett, and another actor got into place and the director called action. The scene was intense when watching it come to life right in front of me. I could tell Kendall was going to nail this part. The only thing I was a little worried about was how animated Kendall was with his hands when he acted. In the part when Kendall holds the rifle to Jett's face, Kendall was supposed to turn the rifle on himself and his anger level was supposed to rise. Well, when this happened, Kendall accidentally got too forceful and jabbed himself in the mouth with the rifles barrel. I got shivers when I saw Kendall hold his mouth from the pain. He immediately walked off set for a moment, and after a few minutes came back. The director never called cut. I saw small stains of blood on Kendall's palms and fingers and his lip was starting to drip small amounts of blood. He stayed in character and went with the scene. While they kept filming the rest of the scene, Kendall began to slap Jett over the head. I didn't know if this was supposed to happen or not so I stood back and watched. Eventually, Sam did call cut and Jett was holding onto his head while Kendall walked off set. Something was really wrong. I followed behind Kendall as he went into his trailer and slammed the door behind him. I opened it and walked in.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Kendall was looking at himself in the mirror, flashing his teeth and pressing down on them.

"Fuck!" He said loudly. "It's chipped."  
"Let me see," I said. He walked over and opened his mouth. I could see the small missing half of his tooth that was covered in blood. "Does this hurt?" I reached in and pressed his tooth with my finger.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Sorry."

He walked back and looked in the mirror again. "Son of a bitch!"

"What was all that about?" I asked. "Where you supposed to beat him up like that?"

"No. It was an accident," he said.

"Accident? You kept hitting him on the head. How many times did your hand accidentally smack him?"

"Look, I don't know! He made me bleed!"

"Don't get mad at me!" I replied.

"Then stop asking stupid questions!" He yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

"That's bull! Is it me? Did I do something? Are you mad because Carlos calls the room?"

"God, can you not mention him for one day?! I mean, you talk to the guy twenty-four seven. Give it a break!"

Kendall walked towards me, his eyes wide and angry.

"What?! Where the hell is this coming from?" I was a little shocked to hear him say that.

"I don't want to hear his fucking name anymore! Leave the guy alone already." There was silence that filled the trailer. I turned to the door, swung it open and stepped down from the steps.

"You know, I thought you were a little different from the other asshole actors, but I guess I was wrong. What a great fucking time to find out." I shut the door hard and walked away.

I layed on the couch back in our hotel room looking up at the off-white ceiling, rewinding what Kendall had said earlier. Who was he to say those things? I mean, he should've said something instead of letting it explode a while later.

The room was dark except for the bathroom light shining through the door sides. I had left it on accident and didn't want to get up to turn it off. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. It was already 9:14 P.M., and the light from outside started to become dim. I put the phone down and closed my eyes, opened them and looked at the time once again. I came to realize that ten minutes had gone by without me even noticing. Just then the hotel door swung open and Kendall walked inside. I looked at him but quickly turned around when his eyes looked in my direction. We didn't say anything to each other the whole evening. Not even when we were standing besides each other in the bathroom brushing our teeth. I got in between the couch cushions and the thin white blankets to sleep. I closed my eyes but opened them a while later. This went on for several minutes, until I finally sat up and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on besides infomercials, but I didn't care. I heard the bed in Kendall's room squeak and the sheets move around, and then Kendall appeared in the living room doorway.

"Hey," he said. I ignored him and kept flipping through channels. Kendall came over and sat besides me on the couch, pulling his bare feet up. We sat in the T.V. light, neither of us saying a single word.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had no right to blow up like that. I wish I could take it back, but I can't, so all I can do is apologize."

I looked over for a quick second and saw him staring at me, he had a sad look on his face.  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I said. "It would've made it easier for both of us."

"I know, but I'm not the person to just come out and say things until I can't take it anymore. It's weird, I know," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well... I guess it's okay. I mean, we all have our moments. I was just the cause of yours."

"So am I forgiven?" He asked with a boyish smile. How could I not forgive him. He looked so adorable.

"Yeah," I said.

"One thing though. Do you really think I'm an asshole actor?" Kendall asked.

"No. I just said that because I was mad. I say stupid shit when I'm pissed off."

Again. Another moment of silence.

"So is there anything good on?"

"Nope. Mostly infomercials selling exercise equipment."

"Can I see the remote?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I handed Kendall the small, rectangular remote. He turned the T.V. off.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, in order for us to get along a little better, we should probably talk a little," he said.

"About what?"

"Anything. Like, uh... tell me a secret. Something no one knows."

"A secret? Okay. Okay, when I was younger, I used to watch the show Hercules, and I used to pretend I was his him. I would try and pick up the bed and drawers like he would pick up heavy rocks and stuff," I confessed. Kendall started to laugh a little. "Your turn."

Kendall thought for a moment. "Let's see... oh, okay. I used to be in a band when I was younger. Like, in my teens."

"A band? Rock band or marching band?" I joked.

"Boy band. We played really bad music. It was terrible. I was the lead singer."

"What?!" I was amazed. I had to make him sing a little. "Do you remember any songs?"

"Yeah, actually."

I didn't expect him to just start singing, but he did. It was the funniest thing watching Kendall  
sing.

"That was amazing." I clapped for him after he was finished.

"Thank you." He looked at me and smiled. I was starting to get the feeling I first had when we had kissed that one night.

"It's late. I should go to bed now," said Kendall while he dropped his feet to the ground. He was standing almost all the way up when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down towards me. I pressed my lips onto his and we started to kiss. It felt so great to be with someone in that way again. Kendall leaned back onto the arm of the couch and opened his legs, allowing me to slip in between them and hover over him. He put his right hand behind my neck and pulled me down. I then started to move onto his neck. I laid kiss after kiss on his jaw and adams apple, not missing a single spot. Kendall pulled away from me and held onto my cheek. We looked at each other for a moment, then continued kissing.

A week later, Kendall and I went to set so that we could get the work day over with. Kendall went to his trailer to change, while I went to check out the new set. My jaw dropped when I saw everything. There were hundreds of extras dressed in their camouflage suits walking around with their rifles and tent bags on their backs. A few tanks and hummer looking trucks were scattered around with men riding behind the steering wheel. It was all very surreal watching the trucks and men. I've said this hundreds of times, but this is when I really mean it. It looked like I had taken a wrong turn and ended up in an marine base.

"It's great, right?" Kendall said from behind me. I turned and saw him walking up to me in his uniform.

"Yeah. It looks so real."

"Here." Kendall handed me a small, tan envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it."

I did what he said and pulled out a chain with two dog tags hanging from it.

"Oh, wow. This is great. They have my name on them."

"I had Sam order an extra pair when he ordered ours," Kendall said. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"Just thought they would be a little memorabilia from the set."

"I'm an official marine now," I joked. "Are they both the same?"

"Yeah, they say the same thing," he said.

"Do you want to trade one? I'll give you one of mine, and you give me one of yours?"

"Yeah, sure." Kendall took off his chain and slid a dog tag out and we  
swapped them. I put mine on and filming started.

"Hello?" I heard Kendall answer the phone in the other room of the hotel. We had just gotten back from the desert and were taking a little break. "No, this is Kendall, who's this?" He said next. "Ashley? Yeah, hold on a minute." I got up and walked over. "It's your friend," Kendall said while he handed me the phone. I took the receiver and placed it over my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"He's a friend of the guy I'm here with."

"A friend? He sounded familiar."

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Okay, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Ashley asked.

"The good news."

"Mr. Shingle said that you don't have to come to work for however long you want."

"Really? That's nice of him. What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is that he said that on account he fired you."

"WHAT?!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah. He said that he went to your apartment to see how you were doing when the lady at the desk told him that you had been gone for a while. Then he came to me at work, and I had to tell him the truth. I'm sorry, babe."

"Ashley, tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm serious," she said. "I had to tell him. Are you mad?"

I sighed. "No. It's my fault. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. Shit!" I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I should go back to see if I can get my job back. I need to make rent somehow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in two days," I said. I knew I was going to have to go back. I couldn't afford to lose that job.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and sat down. I was starting to regret coming with Kendall, but I knew there was nothing I could do besides get on a plane and go back to L.A. I didn't tell Kendall anything. I called Sam that same day and told him that I had an emergency at home. He said that he'd place me on the first flight out the next day. I was so grateful for the fact that he was able to do that for me. I know it wasn't going to come cheap. The next night, after Kendall fell asleep, I got my bags and ordered a taxi to drive me to the airport. Once there, I got on the plane and left to Los Angeles. The ride was long and boring as expected. After landing, I had another taxi drive me to Ashley's house since it was still pretty early. I rang the doorbell and she came to answer.

"Good morning," I said. Ashley looked at me with her tired eyes.

"Logan! How are you?" We hugged each other then she invited me inside. "Good. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just going to go swim laps around the pool," she exaggerated.

"Funny. Where's Sargent?" I asked.

"In my room, sleeping. Do you want me to go and wake him up?"

"No, leave-" Just then he came running out of the room and stood on his back legs while placing his front paws on my legs. I greeted him warmly, talking baby-like to him. "Hey, can I crash here until you leave for work? I want to go and see Mr. Shingle."

"Yeah, sure. Come on." The three of us walked to Ashley's room and Sargent got in his bed while I shared the bed with Ashley. Morning came quickly, and I was back up. After Ashley got into her uniform, we got into her car and drove to The Ivy. We got there, she started work, and I went to see Mr. Shingle. I knocked on his office door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" He yelled out. I opened the door and walked in. "Well look who it is. What the hell are you doing here?" "I came to try and get my job back," I said. "It's too late. I already gave your position to someone else," he said while writing on a piece of paper. "Come on, Mr. Shingle. I'm sorry for making Ashley lie to you. I knew that if you knew what I was doing you wouldn't let me go. It was stupid of me to go without telling you the truth."

"Save it," he replied.

"There's absolutely no way to get my job back?"

"Nope."

"What am I going to do for money then? How do I pay rent?" I asked.

He didn't care about me, and I knew that, but I was trying to put him on a guilt trip. Mr. Shingle reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"That's your last paycheck," he said. I took the envelope and left with my tail between my legs. This was all very fucked up, but he was right. I should have been clean with his about where I was going even though he probably would've made me stay. I found Ashley behind the small seating booth and asked her if she could take my things and Sargent to my apartment after work.

She agreed, and I decided to walk home. I needed time to think about what I was going to do for money. I could always sell myself on the streets, but I probably wouldn't last long. The best thing to do was to start over and go job hunting.

I got to my apartment building and took the elevator up to the floor my apartment was on, when I noticed a paper taped on my door. I pulled it off and read it through thoroughly. It was a notice of eviction. Since I was away, I had forgotten to pay the month's rent and was now two weeks overdue. Everything was going wrong that day. I couldn't get one break. I honestly felt like crying. I went down to the front desk and asked to see Mr. Stein, the building manager, so I could get everything cleared up. Fortunately, he was in, so I got to see him right away.

"Hey, Mr. Stein," I said, as I walked into his office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked, taking off the thin glasses from his long, slender nose and letting them hang down like a golden chain around his neck.

"Well, um, I wanted to see you about this eviction notice." I slid the paper over to him. He put his glasses back on and looked it over.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to know if I could maybe have an extension on the payment. I have half the money now and-"

"I'm sorry. It clearly states on your contract that all payments must be payed in full."

"Well, I know, but couldn't you make an exception? I have half the money with me. I could get the other half to you sometime later."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I know, you said that already. So what do I do now? What's going to happen to all my stuff? I have nowhere else to go," I said.

Mr. Stein sighed and looked up at me. "I'll tell you what. If you can get the whole amount in one month then you can have your apartment back."

"Really?" I shot up excitedly.

"But..." he added. "I will have to mark the apartment as vacant. We can put your things in storage for the time being."

"Okay. So if there are no takers for my apartment and I make the money in a month, I can move back in?" I asked.

"It'll be good as yours."

I guess that was better than nothing, right? "Thank you, Mr. Stein."

"You're welcome." I walked out of his office and out into the street.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I have no apartment and the only place I could maybe stay at was a good ways away. I walked around until Ashley got off work, so that I could ask if it was okay for me to stay with her for a bit longer. I was officially homeless.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for the reviews/comments on the last chapter~ I really appreciate it, so please keep them coming! ^^


End file.
